


Date Night

by booyouwhoran



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, this is really crappy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyouwhoran/pseuds/booyouwhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomlinshaw/Narry double date plotless fun times!<br/>Or<br/>The one where harry desperately want his boyfriend to like his friends, even if they are kind of douchey and have shitty taste in ice-cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a birthday fic for a friend on tumblr, essentially disappointingly plotless crappy writing about a double date.  
> Oh yes and I know fried lambs brain isn't Italian, humour me please

It was Harry who had suggested it, a double date. He'd been so happy when louis and nick finally got together after months of casual persuasion and relentless 2am phone calls to Nick, insisting that louis didn't think he was a sarcastic twat at all (even though he did). When they told him about that they'd hooked up he had literally squealed. Because now, finally, his two best friends were more than friends. In fact, it had been nick and louis admitting their undying love for eachother (well, that's what harry called it. Nick and Louid called it getting drunk and giving eachother handjobs in a closet) that spurred him into asking out Niall. At first harry thought he was going to say no, or worse, laugh at him but in fact niall had just snogged him. Which was lovely.

They'd all been in their relationships for about two months when harry suggested it. Lou and Nick had been slightly reluctant, but harry simply had to use his famous puppy eyes and they had relented. Niall, of course, was extremely excited, chattering excitedly to harry a bout what to wear. Harry thought niall would look perfect in whatever he wore. Niall was always perfect. In the end, he borrowed one of Harry's blazers which was far too big for him, the sleeves flopping around adorably. Harry kissed him on the nose and rolled up the sleeves and they headed out.

The restaurant was a posh Italian one that nick had chosen, and when they arrived nick and louis weren't there. They grabbed a table and waited for them to show up. Finally, they arrived. Niall raised his eyebrows at Nick's unusually unkept quiff and louis' rather red face. Louis opened his mouth to explain, but harry held one hand up.  
"I don't even want to know."  
Nick and Louis took their seats opposite niall and harry with a grin. The menu was written in Italian that Niall couldn't make heads nor tails of. Harry chuckled at his confused expression.  
"What's so funny?" Nick asked.  
"What the bloody hell does this mean?" Niall answered before harry could, and pointed at something in the menu.  
Nick laughed. "That's fried lambs brain Niall,"  
Niall's expression was one of complete disgust.  
"I think I'll just get the spag bol."

After they'd ordered, Nick began telling a joke that Niall just could not understand. Louis was laughing ridiculously loudly and even harry was chuckling. Niall just sort of awkwardly giggled along a sighed in relief when it was over. Luckily, the food arrived shortly after that. Niall immediately started tucking in, managing to get pasta sauce everywhere, including in Harry's hair. When he looked up, Nick was staring at him with a look of disgust and awe on his face.  
"That was......"  
"Incredible?"  
"I was going to say disgusting but incredible works I guess."

\--------

After the ridiculously overpriced meal, Niall had insisted they go to Ben and Jerry's. Louis and Nick weren't particularly keen as they weren't out to the public yet, but Niall refused to be ignored and in the end they relented. The ice-creamery was a bit dirty and Nick turned up his nose at the upholstery. "It's a bit....shabby. I know this great gelato place we could go too."  
The look on Niall's face was so sorrowful that even Louis elbowed him to apologise.  
"But, I'm sure this is....lovely," he relented.  
He leant down to whisper in Louis' ear.  
"You're so repaying me for this later."  
\-----  
After they'd finished their ice-cream, with Nick reluctantly agreeing that the cookie dough was the second-best thing he'd ever tasted (harry really didn't want to know), they parted ways.  
"I had a great time tonight guys," Louis smiled. The others said basically the same thing, apart from Niall who was attempting to get ice-cream off his nose with his tongue.

Back at his and Harry's apartment, Harry pulled him into a hug, which Niall was slightly mad about considering that there was now chocolate sauce on his best jumper.  
"Thankyou for putting up with Nicks stupid jokes and stuff tonight."  
Niall looked vaguely surprised, "'s'alright. He seems like a top bloke, bit of an Odd taste in ice-cream though."  
Harry sighed with a relief and began to pull niall into a hug but was stopped by a firm hand.  
"Not till I've finished my icecream."


End file.
